Our First Christmas together, my children
by SkyAssassin
Summary: 25 décembre 1853. Alors que les faux-jumeaux Evie et Jacob ont depuis peu fait connaissance avec leur père depuis plus de 6 ans de séparation, ils fêtent pour la première fois Noël en sa compagnie. Ethan a misé beaucoup sur cette journée qu'il espère qu'elle se déroulera sans ennui majeur ! ( Le 1er chapitre sert d'introduction, je promets de l'action dès ls prochains chapitres !


_A / N - Bonjour, Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Hé oui je ressuscite sur fanfiction après une longue période d'absence, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais rien posté la vache ! Ayant apprécié le dernier opus sorti d'Assassin's Creed et voulant faire plaisir à une amie rencontrée sur fanfiction ( elle saura se reconnaître ) mais également vous, je vous ai concocté une petite surprise pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Une préquelle (si vous avez eu l'occasion de lire certains de mes écrits, vous vous rendrez compte que j'adore écrire ça) concernant la famille Frye. J'accorderai une attention particulière au papa des faux-jumeaux, Ethan Frye. Depuis quelques temps je désirais écrire sur lui et l'occasion d'une fanfic spéciale Noël s'est présentée !_

 _Bon, trêve de bavardage. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de cette introduction qui servira de support pour les vrais chapitres à venir ( avec de l'action) et comme d'habitude, merci mille fois de quelconque forme de soutien ! ( review, favori, alert) Ça fait toujours très plaisir. À bientôt !_

* * *

 **U** ne journée prometteuse s'annonçait pour le village de Crawley. En effet, un ciel dégagé semblait se révéler au fur et à mesure du lever du soleil et des chants d'oiseaux pouvaient être entendus. Les rayons lumineux de l'astre commençaient à pénétrer à l'intérieur des chambres de tous les habitants, ceux au sommeil léger commençant à se lever tandis que d'autres étaient encore profondément endormis dans leur lit. Parmi ces derniers, Evie et Jacob Frye, de jeunes enfants faux-jumeaux. Issus d'une famille d'assassins, leur père avait commencé à leur enseigner l'idéologie de cet ordre secret et à les préparer aux efforts physiques depuis peu- L'heure n'était donc pas au repos ! Cependant c'était une journée pas tout à fait comme les autres, où le travail n'était pas le centre de préoccupation. Aujourd'hui, Ethan leur laisserait le temps de se reposer et de profiter pleinement de leur innocence.

.

Le bon temps prédisait la perspective de cette journée. Merveilleuse et simple. Bien entendu il était question de Noël et c'était lors de cet événement que le père des deux petits comptait s'investir dans son rôle paternel. C'était l'une des petites chances qu'on lui accordait pour compenser ses erreurs et notamment sa lâcheté. En effet, pendant plus de six ans il les avait abandonnés à sa belle-mère car celui-ci les jugeait comme responsable de la mort de sa femme bien aimé qui succomba en couches. Le temps passé aux côtés du fils d'Arbaaz le remit en question et maintenant il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. S'il le pouvait, bien évidemment. Ça le peinait de voir que ses propres enfants pouvaient encore manquer leur grand-mère alors qu'il investissait tellement d'efforts pour se rapprocher d'eux- Quoi de plus normal remarquez, ils se connaissaient depuis seulement un mois. Avec Evie, nouer le contact était plus facile contrairement à Jacob qui se rebellait souvent. La figure paternelle ne devait donc pas rater une si belle occasion pour espérer communiquer avec lui comme un parent et un enfant ferraient- Il se faisait moins de soucis avec Evie qui était plus calme mais celui-ci avait tout de même une légère appréhension. Fêter tout cela sans son amour Cecily était déjà difficile donc celui-ci désirait que cela se passe au mieux entre eux.

.

Signe même de la révolution industrielle, la fête de Noël était devenue peu à peu commerciale et tout était produit en masse y compris les jouets pour enfants. Le côté religieux de cette dernière l'importait peu car ce n'était pas son but. Ce qui ne changea pas par contre c'était qu'elle demeurait un jour spécial pour consolider les liens sociaux entre les individus- Plus particulièrement ceux de leur famille.

.

Maintenant qu'il faisait jour il était temps que l'assassin aille réveiller sa progéniture. Enfin, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà réveillés...

.

Est-ce que le jeune papa visiblement tourmenté réussira-t'il à enfin se rapprocher de ses faux-jumeaux ? Est-ce ses présents leur plairont ? Aujourd'hui il s'était porté garant pour une mission inhabituelle, loin des assassins mais où il accordait la même importance quant au souhait qu'elle aboutisse !


End file.
